


Cabinet Battle

by PariTMG



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alexander got triggered, Panic Attacks, Really what else am i supposed to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: Alexander has a panic attack during a cabinet meeting.





	

"You could have been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City! Are you ready.... For a cabinet meeting!?"  The meeting started the same as any other meeting. 

Secretary Jefferson sat on a desk at one side of the room, hands folded, holding his walking cane. James Madison sat in the chair of the desk behind Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton sat in a desk across the room sorting out his papers. They glared at each other when their glances met.

President Washington sat at his desk which was nearest the wall between Hamilton and Jefferson's desks.

"The issue back on the table, Secretary Hamilton wants to assume state debt and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor sir." 

"Really, I dont understand why we have to do this again, We already know who won the last one...  
Youre a hotheaded asshole that wants us to get into more debt.  
Is there something last meeting that you just didnt get?  
You dont have the votes, Hamilton, but its not really a shock-" Jefferson jumped off of his desk and started to walk towards Hamilton. "If i become president im sending you back to St. Croix!" Hamilton's eyes widened.

"Mr. Jefferson! We will reconvene after a brief recess. Secretary Jefferson, a word." Washington escorted Jefferson over to the side of the room. Hamilton ran his hands through his dark locks and his breath hitched. 

"You need to cool down, Jefferson." Washington chided him. "That was too far even for you." Jefferaon nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Madison!" Washington called. Madison made his way over to the President. He looked back at Hamilton. He didnt look good

"Mr. President?" He asked.

"You help Jefferson calm down, Im going to check on Alexander." Washington told the shorter man.

"Yes sir." Madison nodded. The president walked over to Hamilton, who was shaking and his breath was erratic.

"Son, are you alright?" Washington put his hand on Alexander's shoulder. He jumped a little and slid away from the bigger man muttering incoherent nonsense. "Son?"

"I-I cant go back sir, I-I...." Alexander tried to push his words out but couldnt. He held his hair in his fists and averted his gaze.

"Breathe, Alexander, breathe." Washington rubbed his back. "Try to steady your breaths to mine." Alexander let his head fall a bit.

"I-i cant-" Alexander stuttered, his voice cracked. Washington gave him a worried look.

"Alexander, he wont send you back to St. Croix. I wont let him, Eliza wont let him, nobody will let him." Washington rubbed his back a little more. "Just focus on my voice, try to calm your breathing." Alexander nodded shakily. 

Jefferson made his way over to Washington and Alexander. The smaller boys breath hitched again.

"I-I cant... D-dont let him over here" Alexander's dark bangs fell in his face. Jefferson had a horrified and worried look on his face. He crouched down beside Washington. 

"Hamilton, Im sorry." Jefferson apologized. Washington continued to rub comforting circles into Alexander's back. Alexander nodded, steadying his breathing. "Thank you, Mr. President." 

"Why are you thanking me, Secretary Jefferson?" Washington raised an eyebrow.

"For helping Hamilton. I really didnt mean to upset him this much." Jefferson replied

"Just next time watch your mouth." The president shifted his gaze back to Alexander.

"Th-thank you, sir." Alexander told the larger man.

"Dont thank me, son." Washington replied and ruffled Alexander's hair. "This meeting has been adjourned."


End file.
